


Part of your world

by hugh_dancy_is_fancy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I have no idea why i wrote this, Song fic, and now im sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugh_dancy_is_fancy/pseuds/hugh_dancy_is_fancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred just wants to be where the people are</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of your world

It was a normal day for Fred as he looked in the mirror and sang to himself,

_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see_

_Wanna see 'em dancin'_

He missed his family dearly

_Down where they walk_

_Down where they run_

_Down where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin' free_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

What he would give to be with his brother again

_If I could live_

_Where the people are?_

_What would I pay_

_To spend a day_

_Warm on the sand?_

Ginny got married

He missed it

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love_

_Love to explore that shore below?_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

He missed everything

_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see_

_Wanna see 'em dancin'_

_Wanderin' free_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

**  
**He wanted to be alive again


End file.
